nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Geikami Dobu
'Character First Name:' Dobu 'Character Last Name:' Geikami 'IMVU Username:' demickk12 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 6/24/187 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'6 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Dobu personality was originally somewhat normal, but as a result of his Dad's treatment, he no longer feels fear, pain, nor does he have any morals. Tokaiku Nara, his Academy teacher, described him as a problem child. Despite his childish and playful demeanor, he is also extremely violent and disturbed. He usually describes his killing methods to be clean, without needless movements, which is a skill he seems to take pride in.He is a very observant fellow who does not take things fast but rather slow. Because of his lack of emotional understanding, he is willing to confront any opponent head on, no matter how dangerous they are. Originally he showed no signs of empathy whatsoever and did not understand the emotions of others.He is quiet, when he speaks it is to the point and short lived. He is refined to himself and has no interest in allies or humans in general. Dobu does not enjoy company, he prefers his solitude. To his enemies he is known as a merciless foe who toys with the blood of his victims and will stop at nothing to see the destruction of the world around him become a realization.Because of his personality he has obtained three types of moods. Another thing is that people can smell the blood lust coming from him, that is if he lets you, majority of the times he hides it from others for unknown reasons and does his best to keep his blood lust a bit on the down low. On the side he can be seen in library's searching for information through books if hes curious of anything. 'Behaviour:' Dobu has a very calm and a matter-of-fact demeanor. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant. Always wanting to complete a mission without any casualties. Dobu is a very solemn and stoic person. He rarely speaks more than he needs to and is committed to his missions. 'Nindo: (optional)' "....I'd love to get this done and over with..." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' A clan that resides mostly in Amegakure the people of this clan use their chakra to manipulate paper in to various forms and are very skilled in the art of origami. This clan can create a vast arsenal with paper but the weapons vary with rank, the more complex the weapon the more chakra required wielding and forming it. The User’s papers strength and durability depends on how much chakra is fused into it and the user’s skill. Also famous for their artistic talents in or out of combat with most favor the finer arts of Origami amongst others. As a rite of passage and show of skill each member is to form Origami wings as their skill increases their wing span increases as well. Similar to the members of the Uchiha clan Sharigan, the Geikami's wing style vary from person to person to reflect their own personality. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' N/A 'Strengths:' Above Average Chakra Manipulation Exceptional Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Terrible Kyujutsu Below Average Medical Ninjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10):4(2) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 100 Stacks of 1,000 sheets of paper (2) coated in toad oil giving it a blue color from a blue toad. 42'Pieces Spent-6 Remaining' Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Clan Jutsus':' Paper Shuriken Small Package Origami Wings 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' Friends: Kaguya Fumetsu Rivals: N/A Enemies:N/A 'Background Information:' Childhood Memories: During Dobu's childhood he had the best a person could think of before that day. The day that his mother passed. She died due to an unknown illness. Before these events took place his dad and his mother we're very supportive of him. Took time with him, and everything. Dobu dad would also always training with him, and always motivate him to do better. But once these events occurred his dad chagned completely, his dad began drinking, staying out late, always with a different women. He even began to physically abuse Dobu, eventually his dad even did something so horrible as to give him points on how is teachers said he perform in class. And if he gained a certain amount of points the less his father would hit him during his training. He was trained to perform at the top of his class and was beaten on a daily bases to toughen him up. One day him and his dad were walking in the market for supplies by a bunch of theif's. Upon being beaten he obtained a habit from his father, finger cracking, a habit that is commanly shown when being around Dobu.When he killed for the first time, he was sick for several days afterwards but eventually his sense of morality faded.Eventually, Amegakure raided his their home and forced his dad to flee. Dobu was rescued and taken into custody, but his violent behavior caused great concern.A jounin spoke up in his favor, reminding the other officials that Dobu was a victim and deserved a second chance. He was enrolled at the Ninja Academy.There, he gained a reputation for strange and violent behavior. As such, he was shunned by his peers and treated as an outcast. Later on Dobu was given his own apartment , after being taken out of the orphanage for his violent behavior, which liked also because he did not have to share one with another.Dobu violent behavior has become so serious that when he seems to loose it he must take his medication to stop himself form loosing it. Now he spends the rest of his days sharpening his skills so he will one day become a splendid ninja. 'Roleplaying Library :' Walk The Dog 7-10-15 Dobu and Fumetsu Fix A Block In The Sewers 7-8-15 Showing A Visitor Round The Village 7-6-15 Collecting Toad Oil 7-1-15 A Day Around The Village 6-30-15 Battle Of The Books 6-30-15 Entry Test for Geikami Dobu 6-22-15 'Approved by:' Kagato - 6/27/15